The purpose of this renewal application is to continue the position of Scholar Hispanic Alcohol Studies to the Spanish Speaking Mental Health Research Center (SSMHR). The Scholar will be responsible for the continued implementation of a research program on Hispanic alcohol-related studies. The position will involve three major directions (1) research, (2) dissemination, and (3) training and technical assistance. (1) In terms of the research direction, the Scholar will employ the conceptual framework of life stress-illness and coping currently guiding the research directives of the SSMHR Adhering to this conceptual framework, the Scholar will focus on within-Mexican American group variation in drinking practices, attitudes, and problems related to alcohol. This approach will yield an examination of acculturative and other factors involved in problems of excessive alcohol consumption. In addition, attention will be directed at gender and age differences in acculturation and stress and the relationship of these variables to drinking practices. Particular emphasis will also be given to an examination of alcohol use among Mexican American adolescents and factors leading to abuse of alcohol in that population. Research to be conducted by the Scholar will involve several data bases that will be made available to the SSMHR for primary and secondary analyses. (2) With respect to the dissemination function, the Scholar will be responsible for preparing publications and presentations on research findings developed under this program and its ancillary activities as well as coordinating seminars and conferences on Mexican American alcohol-related issues. Researchers and service providers will be invited to present their work and explore treatment approaches and research examining the relationships of different variables to Mexican American drinking practices. Central to all of these activities will be preparation of materials for dissemination to workers in the field of Hispanic alcoholism. (3) Finally, the Scholar will provide training and technical assistance to researchers and service providers. In sum, the position of Scholar in Hispanic alcohol studies is intended to provide funds for an individual to work unabated for a period of four years with the objective of increasing our understanding of alcohol related problems among Mexican Americans. The establishment of the position of Scholar is expected to have a direct impact on the field of Hispanic alcohol studies.